castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Dracula's Army
Dracula's Army is an antagonistic military force under Lord Dracula's command that appears in the Castlevania animated series. It is an army conformed by diverse creatures of the night the Vampire Lord gathered to wage a war against all mankind. Background These unholy forces are conformed by a vast legion of creatures of the night the Vampire Lord, Vlad "Dracula" Tepes, himself gathered from HellDracula stating he will gather his army from Hell. throughout the course of one year as part of a war campaign against humanity as a whole. Their lines are mainly composed of ferocious monsters which are lead by the lord's many generals; these are in their majority high-profile vampires, with only a couple of humans among their ranks who utilize black arts such as the ability to summon demons and necromancy. It is worth mentioning that each of these generals is characterized for belonging to a different ethnicity, which range from those prominently seen in Europe —where Wallachia is established— to those found in other continents such as Africa and Asia, implying that Dracula's war is successfully expanding and may in time reach countries such as Turkey, Iran, India, China, Egypt, Libya, and Niger among others, if the war has not already reached them. At the very least, it's implied that Dracula has influence in these regions. Despite their formidable numbers and powers, most members of Dracula's Army meet their demise during the events of Season 2, with the only surviving generals being Carmilla, Hector and Isaac. Known members Generals Carmilla (animated series) - 03.png|link=Carmilla (animated series)|'Carmilla' Carmilla is a powerhouse that at no point should be underestimated. Dracula believes his most dangerous enemies are humans but maybe he should fear those he keeps closest to him. Godbrand - 03.png|link=Godbrand|'Godbrand' † Godbrand is a viking vampire that loves nothing more than the thrill of the hunt. His passions include killing, having sex and turning humans into boats. Hec.png|link=Hector (animated series)|'Hector' Hector is one of Dracula's two human generals. As a Devil Forgemaster he uses his hammer to bring creatures back from the dead. Isaac (animated series) - 05.jpg|link=Isaac (animated series)|'Isaac' Isaac is a Devil Forgemaster who is equally as cruel as he is loyal to Dracula. He'll do whatever it takes to make sure Dracula's plan come to fruition. VampireGeneral1.JPG|'Raman' † A female Indian vampire that fights with her sharp nails to stab and slice her opponents. VampireGeneral2.JPG|'Sharma' † A male Indian vampire that skillfully wields two scimitars in conjunction with his agility and speed. VampireGeneral3.JPG|'Chō' † A Japanese female vampire that can transform into mist to quickly move around and attack opponents. Dragoslav - 01.png|'Dragoslav' † A male Slavic vampire that prefers fighting with his bare fists and natural vampire abilities. VampireGeneral5.JPG|'Zufall' † A male Germanic vampire that expertly uses a single, one-sided spear with a barbed edge in battle. Other members Cyclops.jpg|Cyclops † DraculaArmyVampireSoldiers.JPG|Vampire soldiers † BFNetflix.png|link=Blue Fangs|Blue Fangs † Boys.jpg|link=Gaibon|Gaibon † Image0.jpg|link=Slogra|Slogra † Garg.png|Gargoyle † Unknown creature (animated series) - 01.png|Greater Demon † Unknown creature (animated series) - 02.png|Unknown reptile-like demon † Devils.jpg|Lesser Demons † Dracula's Army - 03.png|Apparently, the priest that Trevor used to shield himself with... Dracula's Army - 04.png|...and who is later seen among a pile of bodies, next to the Bishop's... Dracula's Army - 05.png|...was later turned into a horned demon... Dracula's Army - 06.png|...which, ironically, Trevor killed again. Gallery Screenshots Castlevania-season-2-images-2.png|'Godbrand' and Zufall 44339312 1881773785277465 4859750642110955520 n.png|'Godbrand' and Dragoslav Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_Raman_Sharma_Cho_(1).png|Ramna, Sharma and Chō Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_Raman_Sharma_Cho_(2).png|Raman, Sharma and Chō Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_Raman_Sharma_Cho_(3).png|Raman, Sharma and Chō Castlevania_Netflix_Asian_Vampire_Zufall_&_Cho.png|Zufall and Chō Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_Cho_&_Dragoslav.png|Chō and Dragoslav Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_Raman_&_Sharma.png|Raman and Sharma Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_Sharma_&_Raman.png| Sharma and Raman Castlevania_Netflix_Godbrand_&_Other_Vampire_Generals.jpg|Godbrand with the other vampire generals Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_Carmilla_&_Cho.jpg|Carmilla and Chō Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_Cho_Godbrand_Dragoslav.jpg|Chō, Godbrand, and Dragoslav Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_Dragoslav_&_Zufall.png|Dragoslav and Zufall Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_Dragoslav_Raman_Zufall.jpg|Dragoslav, Raman and Zufall Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_Godbrand_&_Zufall.jpg|Godbrand and Zufall Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_Raman_Dragoslav_Sharma_(1).png|Raman, Dragoslav and Sharma Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_Raman_&_Zufall.jpg|Raman and Zufall Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_Raman_&_Cho_(1).png|Raman and Chō Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_Raman_&_Cho_(2).jpg|Raman and Chō Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_Zufall_Cho_Sharma.jpg|Zufall, Chō and Sharma Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_Zufall_&_Isaac.jpg|Zufall and Isaac Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_Sharma_&_Zufall.jpg|Sharma and Zufall Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_Raman_&_Dragoslav.jpg|Dragoslav and Raman Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_General_Dragoslav_(1).jpg Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_General_Dragoslav_(2).png Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_General_Raman_(1).jpg Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_General_Raman_(2).jpg Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_General_Cho_(1).jpg Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_General_Cho_(2).jpg Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_General_Cho_(3).jpg Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_General_Sharma_(1).jpg|Sharma drinking blood Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_General_Sharma_(2).jpg Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_General_Sharma_(3).jpg Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_General_Sharma_(4).png Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_General_Sharma_(5).png Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_General_Zufall_(1).jpg Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_General_Zufall_(2).jpg Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_General_Zufall_(3).jpg Castlevania_Netflix_Vampire_General_Zufall_(4).png Concept art DqoFB9nUwAAqT k.jpg|Carmilla DqoFCtgUwAAwWyD.jpg|Godbrand DxaP85EU8AEcIPy.jpg|Hector DxaP85EU8AAhrdJ.jpg|Isaac Castlevania Netflix Asian Vampire General.png|Chō Castlevania Netflix Female Vampire General.png|Raman Trivia *The names of the vampire generals were given by Warren Ellis, according to Sam Deats, who revealed them on his Twitter account.https://twitter.com/SamuelDeats/status/1059168613259718657 **''Raman'' means "beloved" in Hindi. **''Sharma'' means "happiness" in Nepali. **''Chō'' means "butterfly" in Japanese. **''Zufall'' means "coincidence" in German. **''Dragoslav'' means "dear glory" in Slavic. *While helping to emphasize his threat on a global scale and of a power of darkness that plagues all men throughout the world, the vampire generals also come to draw upon vampire legends found not just within the Balkans: **In regards to Godbrand, Nordic lore tells of draugr, being viking vampires who become undead through dishonorable and despicable deeds done in life and are in turn barred from the gates of Valhalla. Suspended in unlife, draugr haunt their burial mounds out of their own vice and possessive disposition, and viciously hunt for their prey by driving them mad with their cursed presence. In contrast to the rather graceful feeding methods of their Eastern European brethren, draugr grisly maul and crush victims to death and gorge on their spilled blood and flesh, or even devour them whole. **In regards to Raman and Sharma, Hindu and Indian lore bears many stories of a variety of vampiric creatures, be it the vatala, bat people like ghouls that possess the dead at charnel grounds and cemeteries to feed, or the bhuta, the spirits of those who died untimely deaths and feed on both blood and children. Of course, corresponding more to the European vampire, there is the mulo, those that have died untimely deaths but come back to repossess their bodies immediately out of grudges and hatred. Though appearing as themselves in life but with subtly unsettling features akin to the uncanny valley effect, mulo have little to any of the humanity as they had in life, and become indulgent and decadent in their feeding, subsisting not only on blood but sexual energy akin to succubi and inccubi. **In regards to Cho, though there is of little lore regarding vampiric creatures within the Japanese nation, dark history from the end of the Heian era to the early Kamakura Era tells of how ancient Japan was thrown into chaos; not only due to wars over corrupt politics and brigands ruling the countryside, but demons able to terrorize and prey freely in this time of disorder and anarchy. Most notorious was that of Shuten Doji, the powerful undisputed ruler of all demons throughout Japan at that time, who was regarded with great dread for his commandeered raids on villages and cities, and his feeding habits of gorging on the blood and flesh of humans captured, his most favorite being beautiful maidens. Furthermore, in regards to Shinto thought, purification, be it physical and spiritual, was done to ward off kegare, or filth and defilement, the worst coming from the results of death and violence, as kegare unchecked was believed to spawn demons or even transform living creatures into demons. References Category:Antagonists Category:Organizations Category:Animated Series Characters Category:Vampires Category:Season 2 Characters